


Dumb Luck

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Series: Rare Roulette [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief Mention of Nipple Play, F/M, Mental Illness, Pregnancy, Torture in Reverse, Unrequited Love, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Six Years has flown by and now Frank is all alone in the Janus Thickey Ward with only Padma Patil to look after him. Below the nursing floors lies the labyrinthine Potioneers and Experimental Faculty - Padma goes down there to be cheered up by Luna Nott nee Lovegood and debate Frank's condition with top researcher and Formula Adviser Hermione Dolohov nee Granger...This what happensduringone such event!





	Dumb Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the phrase: Sheer dumb luck - McGonagalls greatest quote!

**DUMB LUCK**

 

Still as a statue he lay in his bed, drool seeped from the corner of his slackened mouth whilst he slept on in blissful ignorance unaware that his equally comatose wife had died earlier that year. Healer Patil discovered the worst part of this job was telling loved ones they had passed on. This particular one broke her heart for there was some attachment. Neville was her boyfriend briefly at Hogwarts and, even now, she entertained vague hope that Neville would one day realise they could be their own kind of power couple. 

It would have happened if that Slytherin bitch, Daphne Greengrass, had not wrapped her french manicured nails around Neville’s bicep straight after the battle, she may have stood a chance of reconciliation.  _ Enough of that teen angst,  _ Padma _ , and help this man _ . Here lay Frank who barely opened his eyes now. Shaking her head and roughly wiping unshed tears from her eyes over how Neville sobbed when informed of his mother’s passing, Padma’s heart clenched in taut agony over his sorrow - wishing she could bring Alice back to life. 

Shortly after she covered the man up - Padma stroked the hand of the once handsome hero and Auror. The insanity those malignant, mendacious, vicious wizards and witch wrought upon such a kind and loving family like the Longbottoms angered the Healer. Any research into a cure dwindled in importance when Alice died and Frank started showing a decline of his own strength. There was hope, she grimaced as she tucked him in, a small speck can reveal something awesome, right?

It was down in the Lab she threw her folders on the table grunting and shouting with frustration. What did they do to deserve such a fate? Would Neville have been a different wizard if his parents knew who he was…? Well,  _ of course _ he would, Padma groaned as she slumped face forward on the table screaming at the unfairness of this world.

“What is the matter, Padma?” a dreamy voice asked her. Padma hid the next growl. 

“Luna,” she deeply sighed, a thinly veiled attempt to hide her hidden contempt of her own incompetence over this case. “Alice Longbottom is dead.I cannot get the imagery of the wafer thin ghostly pale witch surrounded by empty sweet wrappers  _ we _ had to put in a box and send to Neville out of my mind. Frank is oblivious to this entire situation and every day seems to get harder and harder to look after him. Please, tell me you have good news? How are you and Mrs Dolohov getting along?”

“Hermione thinks there is a breakthrough, she just has to have Mr Malfoy Sr. check it through before she offers Frank the elixir.”

Almost as if in on time Hermione arrived through the fire place, a deep blush suffused her face, an expression she wore almost permanently since she started seeking Mr Malfoy Sr’s company. Which confused Padma… wasn’t she supposed to be married to Antonin Dolohov? 

“GOOD NEWS PADMA WE CAN HELP HIM!” Hermione squealed. “FINALLY NEVILLE CAN HAVE HIS FATHER BACK AND JUST IN TIME FOR HIS WEDDING TOO!”

“What wedding?” Padma asked though her heart broke at the possible answer. 

“Daphne has Neville running wild to various haberdasheries and wedding retail salons picking up this and that,” Luna answered as she sucked on a sugar quill. “Once they will calm down it will be better for their baby!”

“BABY?” Hermione and Padma yelled.

“Twins actually,” Luna smirked serenely. Padma found it hard to truly hate and despise Luna. She did not know every word she’d spoke acted as a stinging hex to her heart. “Neither are aware of it though.”

“Go back to your zoo,” Padma snapped before hastily picking up her folders clumsily knocking a succession of vials over in the heat of her aggravation and her silently crumbling heart - the Healer glanced up and watched Hermione’s face drain of all colour but greyish/green and how her throat worked as she clearly gulped. “Hermione I am so sorry I am…”

Mrs Dolohov looked as if she might cry as 6 months worth of research to save Neville’s father went down the literal drain - soaking her files and smudging the parchments within. She decided to collect all that can be saved by quickly levitating all sorts of equipment that could rescue the mixed fluids. Fighting to keep up with the constant flow of the river of elixirs, potions, tinctures, and rubs letting them mix. The stench could only be fixed magically by a house-elf.

Watching one friend depart hastily, and the other crumble in despair in a pool of goodness knows what; Luna deduced calmly exactly what Hermione needed. With an airy sigh Luna Nott offered Hermione a small smile of commiseration and went to get some food as the sporadically placed snacks were soaking up the mingled liquids. When she had made a fresh cup of chamomile and honey tea, she offered it to Hermione.

“Sometimes, things happen for a reason, Hermione. Go on instinct and I am sure nothing would be amiss,” Hermione sobbed deeper into her hands and hair.

A gentle rub of the distraught witch’s shoulders was all Luna offered as receptacles were gathered on the floor collecting the waterfalls of liquid that seemed to have turned into a silvery sheen - it seemed there were threads of gold developing like veins or a network within flashing and glowing like a spiders web in the early summer’s morning. Hermione peeked through the gaps of her hair and fingers to observe. 

“That’s what I thought it should look like....” she stood up careful to make sure not to spill the full jugs and bowls on the floor. Luna hovered them up in the air and languidly set them on the table. Yanking the door wide open Hermione yelled: “PADMA!” her voice rang down the almost deserted hall of the several laboratories of St Mungo’s experimental facilities: “PADMA COME BACK!”

Padma had heard Hermione shout and decided to see what the fuss was all about. With a heavy sigh, she turned her feet and walked back to the laboratory. She was uncertain about this, and allowed her steps to slow and her posture stooped. Ravenclaws were pessimists - it was always worse before it got better. The moment she had reached the Lab Hermione unceremoniously and excitedly pulled her through the doorway gruffly by the lapels of her robes. 

“LOOK!” she beamed as she picked up a bowl. “THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT IT SHOULD BE! I COULD HUG YOU!  I COULD KISS YOU IN FACT…” before Padma could object Hermione grabbed the healer by the front of her pale lavender silk blouse and planted her lips on the stunned woman. Before Padma could wonder if she liked it or not - Hermione wrapped both arms around her waist and stopped the kiss, bumping her forehead against Padma’s: “Thank you for this, Padma, I owe you one.”

After that she went upstairs hovering three jugs up to her patient. When Padma woke up from the bizarre event that had just occurred between her and Hermione she shook her head and quickly ran after Mrs Dolohov.

“Are you sure you will need 3?” Healer Patil gasped when she finally caught up. “It is only Frank after all.”

“Of course,” Hermione slumped her shoulders. “It is sad that this could not have happened before Alice died, I am certain though, that she’d want Frank to live, love and have a happy life once again. Besides, we do not know how much Frank will need.”

It took them about an hour to circumnavigate the maze of a hospital from the Lab to where Frank lay in the bed, a thin husk of what once must have been a hunk of a wizard. 

“Come on,” Hermione said solemnly taking hold of her friend’s hand as they walked to the bed with the jugs of elixir that would help at least him and others with memory loss. Only allowing the lights from the hall guiding them to their destination. Hermione needed her parents soon. She wanted Alexander and Helena to know they were going to have grandchildren. “If this works, Padma, you’re famous and rich.”

“No, Hermione, _we’re_ famous and rich.”

Together they gently woke Frank by stroking his face and continually whispering in his ear urging him to open his eyes as widely as he could Tenderly, with tissues, Padma wiped the drool from the corners and shape of his chapped lips, 

He looked between the two witches and smiled as he glanced at their breasts. Oh this was nice. Alice has split in two and glamour charmed herself to look different, he cheekily winked up at Padma who blushed. Oh, yes, that was definitely his Alice.

“Frank,” the second part said. She was beautiful and Frank wanted to pinch her nipples but Frank did not think Alice One would like that - it did not stop him from licking his dry lips though at the thought of indulging in nipple play. “Frank, can you hear me?”

“Nice titties Alice One,” he giggled.

Padma smirked at this and rolled her eyes. “Yes,” she said not bothering to hide her playful tone. “He can definitely hear us!”

Laughing and blushing Hermione averted her gaze from his twinkling eyes: “Thank you, Mr Longbottom, we have a special drink for you - would you like it?”

Alice One levitated a jug and a glass in front of Alice Two who then levelled a dose: “Here,” she spoke softly.

Alice Two - Padma - helped him to sit up so the liquid could travel easily down his throat. Hermione lifted Frank’s left hand and placed the glass into his making sure he had tight hold - Padma wrapped her hands around the bottom: “Bottom’s up, Frank!”

“Yes they most certainly are!” Frank smirked as the glass pressed against his lips. Padma and Hermione offered each other an amused glance over the oblivious male. “I have to drink this you say?”

“Yes, you do, Mr Longbottom,” Alice Two replied solemnly. 

“Tut-tut, Alice, you have to be punished for that one!”

The witches eyes widened - what kind of sex life did these two have before their brains were melted? Hermione chuckled as she watched Padma taking some steps back so she could observe as he drank. Both watched until every last drop was consumed.

Before either knew what was happening Frank’s left hand went limp, the hold of his fingers loosened on the vessel from which he had drunk: the glass suddenly slipped from his languid grip.

The sound of shattering glass rang in their ears. 

Then Frank covered his ears and yelled over the ensuing agony of going through all the crucio’s he had in reverse order which the potion was meant to do. To invoke trauma was the only method so far that they knew would certainly recover memories. Then his entire body convulsed violently around the bed.

“Relashio!” Hermione yelled tying the man to the bed.

Frank scratched at his skin as this was the point where the nerve endings would be trying to crawl out of the flesh. Hermione winced and felt truthful empathy. Padma was the one keeping him cool and made sure he had massages as several levels of agonising cramps attacked him all at once. The manner in which his hips twisted and lifted up from the bed made Hermione flashback to her own experiences being agonised through the same witch’s hatred and use of the exact forbidden spell on their bodies.

Sweat dripped and poured down his forehead, cheeks, hair, neck, nose, even eyelashes - he was panting heavily gripping onto the sheets unsuccessfully trying to tear his clothes and himself apart. The only thing Padma could think of to do was to cast a Aguamenti Maximus Chaud to keep him cold.

Then, as immediately as it had begun, it finished. 

Frank collapsed flat on his back, breathing heavily, moaning when he could. His eyelids fluttered rapidly as were his lips - looking as if he had been possessed and Hermione began to wonder what she had done. 

Again that finished with efficiency and Padma gulped. Trepidation filled the witches as they held their breath, the darkest gut feeling that it was not quite over yet flooded their senses. Hermione was hoping to take notes but that was what pensieves were for.

They were right to be on their guard for suddenly Frank struggled in his bonds, gritting his teeth as his eyes focused they landed on Padma Patil.

The quivering stopped and for a few moments all was still and quiet in the ward.

“Put the light on so I can dress and collect my baby!” He demanded in a sane and normal manner. “Well?”

Hermione put a hand to her throat - he remembered Neville as a baby - this was  _ not  _ good.

“Mr Longbottom…”

“I’m an Auror. I shall be addressed as such. Where am I? Merlin’s sake put the damn light on.”

With trembling limbs and foreboding in her belly - Padma pointed her wand where the light switch was and gulped at the sight that met her eyes! Her own widened to the size of small supper plates as she locked eyes with Hermione’s equally stunned countenance.

“What are you gawping at? I need to speak to Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt and imprison the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr.”

Once the full impact of the light had flooded the room, neither witch expected the sight that met their shocked expressions. Frank Longbottom seemed to not only be fully coherent of his faculties but also regained his youth. Sitting up in the bed staring at them with clear, intelligent eyes was indeed a pre-crucio’d Frank Longbottom circa 1981 model.

“I need to get my baby and  _ where  _ is my wife?”

* * *

Hours later Padma’s supervisor had cleared Frank for release as long as he had a guard for the next few months to see and catalogue the effects of this miraculous potion. She asked whom he desired to be his Protector and Supervisor. All at once both witches found their knees knocking against each other and hearts pounding in their chests. Frank’s intense blue eyes were made more so by his long ink black floppy wavy hair. He was the stuff of Witches dreams.

“I would like Healer Patil,” his smirk was dangerous and almost caused the witch to faint. “For Night Time and Chief Potioneer Dolohov to be my Day Carer.”

Hermione groaned: What was she going to tell her husband?

Shyly, Padma slipped her hand in his and showed how deeply sorry she was: “I must offer my deepest sympathies for the untimely passing of your wife.”

“Condolences accepted Healer Patil.”

“I was also a victim of Bitch Lestrange,” Hermione sighed. “I wish we could have saved your wife.” Frank smiled shyly at Hermione’s earnest eyes: “Neville commands respect now in our world and he helped bring He Who Must Not Be Named down,” she reiterated. Although the fact that Frank now appeared to be Neville’s age was neither here nor there. “He has a wedding coming up and about to become a father himself.”

“Come.” Padma sighed. “Let’s get you settled into Grimmauld Place where our mutual friends Harry and his wife Ginny - reside and we can go on from there…” 

Once Mr Longbottom and Healer Patil had left Hermione turned to find her Supervisor staring at her with what seemed to be respect and awe.

“What exactly did you mix to get that result Mrs Dolohov?” the Supervisor asked.

“Er… it was just a case of sheer dumb luck!” was her blank reply.


End file.
